


Breakfast Time

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has cooked Aaron breakfast and is rewarded for his efforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Time

**Author's Note:**

> I thought we needed a cute domestic Robron fic to see us through the next few weeks, enjoy :)

Robert had actually cooked breakfast for once, well he’d tried.

The room was full of smoke and the fire alarm had gone off but he’d managed to put together a good spread. Cereal, fruit, yogurt and one mean bacon sarnie.

“Ummm” Aaron moans as he takes the first bite.

A grunt leaves Roberts mouth and Aaron looks up to see Roberts eyes glued to his mouth. An idea comes to mind and Aaron smirks. He sets down the sarnie, that will have to wait and he grabs a spoon and some yogurt, and slowly brings the thick white cream to his lips. He lets his tongue slide out and drag along the bottom of the spoon, moaning slightly.

“Aaron,” Robert warns softly, only sparing Aaron on.

Aarons tilts his head back and lets the yogurt drip off the end of the spoon and down his throat. He moans as he does this and looks back up at Robert with hooded eyes and a smile on his face.

“Aaron what do you think you are doing?” Robert says, his tone is deep, rough, husky and laced with lust, his breathing is short and raspy.

Aaron perches himself on the table in front of Robert, and reaches down to Roberts waist pulling his white t shirt over his head.

Robert looks at Aarons and quizzes,

“Are we going to have sex in the kitchen?” unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Aaron chuckles.

Grabbing the yogurt he leans over Robert and slides onto his lap, Roberts hands instinctively grab onto his hips. Aaron dribbles yogurt down the onto Roberts bare chest causing him to shiver from the cool sensation. Aaron smiles at him before placing his lips on his. He pulls back to find some yogurt on Roberts lip and he laps it up with his tongue before slowly trailing kisses across his jawline. His tongue continues down to Roberts perk nipple now covered in creamy white yogurt and he licks the hardening bud before clamping his mouth over it, sucking it clean. Aaron repeats this process on his other nipple getting turned on by the sounds escaping Roberts throat. Aaron can feel Roberts excitement grinding up into his arse and he matches the grind, pressing his hips down into him. Aaron chuckles again and he licks his way back up to reconnect his lips to Roberts.

“What do you want Robert?” Aaron whispers.

“Oh you can keep doing what you’re doing.” Robert commands.

Aaron locks his gaze onto Roberts, looking deep into his soul before traveling back down his chest. Aarons hands roam over Roberts sides as he licks the remaining yogurt off Roberts abdominal muscles. Roberts grinding has become more urgent so Aaron pries his hands off his waist, with a groan of protest from Robert, which is quickly muted as he slides to his knees and snakes his hand into Roberts boxers, pulling out his hard cock.

Aaron reaches back for the yogurt and drops a dollop onto Roberts throbbing erection. A gasp escapes Roberts mouth as Aaron bends forward sliding his tongue along the underside of his cock, collecting Roberts sweet cream and the yogurt as he goes.

“Aaron, how did you think of this?” Robert asks surprised at Aarons boldness.

Aarons peers up from between Roberts legs and says,

“It just came to me, you like it?”

Without waiting for an answer Aaron starts to lick Roberts cock lapping up the precum leaking from its head. He engulfs the first few inches making loud sloppy slurping noises as he sucks the rest of the yogurt off. He wraps his hand around the base and strokes the rest up and into his mouth. The groaning from Robert only encourages Aaron who hollows his cheeks and applies a forceful amount of suction.

Robert starts to thrust his ups up to meet Aarons mouth indicating how close he is. Aaron speeds up his sucking and soon has Roberts hips jerking frantically.

“Aaron if you don’t stop I’m gonna………”

Aaron only sucks more, taking all of Robert deep into his throat.

“Aaron I’m I’m cumming!”

Robert let out a roar as his first load hit the back of Aarons throat. Aaron pulls back slightly so the next shot can land on his tongue, he has to shallow a few times but he continues sucking and licking ensuring he has collected all Robert has to offer. When he was satisfied he climbs his way back up to Robert and rests his forehead against his.

“You like?” He asks his voice barely a whisper.

Robert looks at him, the lust still clear in his eyes and Aaron cannot see anything but that lust, that love even.

“Are you kidding? That was great.”

Aaron blushed.

“Hey,” Robert says his hand coming to caress his reddening cheek,

“Don’t be embarrassed, it was amazing.”

Aaron buries his head in Roberts chest, still not quite able to process what he’d just done.

“I love you” he says into Roberts skin unable to hold back the words any longer.

Aaron feels Roberts body stiffen at his confession, he chances a look back up at Robert, to find him staring down at him, unshed tears glazing his eyes.

“What?” He asks stunned at Aaron words.

Aaron sits up a little straighter taking Roberts face into his hands,

“I love you Robert Sugden, I do, and there is nothing in this world that would make me not love you.”

His thumbs wipe away Roberts tears and he leans down to kiss the rest away.

“No one has ever…….no one has ever loved me before Aaron.”

Aaron felt his own eyes well up with tears.

“Don’t cry.” Robert asks softly,

“I love you too.”

Hearing him say it back made the tears fall from Aarons face.

“Shit what did I do?” Robert asks, unable to bear the thought of upsetting Aaron.

“Nothing,” Aaron sniffs.

“I’ve just been waiting to hear you say that for so long.”

Roberts arms wrap around Aarons waist pulling him in closer and letting him cry on his shoulder.

“Well you better believe it, because I do. I love you Aaron Livesy.”


End file.
